Puro Amor
by Silver-tan
Summary: One-shot, Songfic. AU, Tenma's POV. Las peores desgracias son las que no se le desean a nadie. Y a veces, el remedio no tiene vuelta atrás, salvando una vida pero abandonando otra.


**Puro Amor**

_Hoy me asomo a la ventana y veo como el día pasa_

_Las verdades duelen y me duele ver que no estás_

_El cielo está despejado y salgo de casa_

_Porque solo sale el sol cuando cerca te encuentras._

Me levanto con las sábanas enredadas en las piernas. En verano suelo dormir destapado, y como a veces me muevo en sueños termino así.

Las aparto con resignación y me levanto dispuesto a ponerme el pantalón, dando saltitos para mantener el equilibrio. Me abrocho el cinturón, y por encima me coloco una camiseta azul de manga corta. Me acerco al armario y saco de él una percha con una chaqueta color café claro.

Como si de un autómata me tratara, hago un movimiento que repito diariamente. Voy a la ventana y apoyo mis manos, descansando sobre ellas el peso de mi cuerpo.

Está nublado.

Me entristezco un poco, pues tenía ganas de verte. Yo, Tenma Matsukaze, me enamoré de ti hace ya tiempo, cuando nos conocimos. Teníamos quince años, y ahora dieciocho.

Espero un rato más, escrutando ansiosamente el cielo, esperando ver alguna mejora.

Nada.

Suspiro con pesar y me alejo de ella. Me dejo caer sobre mi silla, de espaldas a la ventana. Agacho la cabeza mientras pienso en ti.

Ahora que me fijo, el suelo de mi cuarto se está empezando a iluminar. ¿Son imaginaciones mías? No, creo que no. Me levanto de golpe y me vuelvo a acercar. Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

Acaba de salir el sol…

Las nubes se han esfumado del cielo y ahora está despejado. Bajo los escalones de tres en tres, saludo a mi madre y agarro al vuelo una tostada que acaba de saltar de la tostadora. La aguanto en la boca, y mientras tanto me calzo y ato los cordones de mis zapatillas de tela.

Salgo de casa a toda prisa, y como de la mejor manera posible mi improvisado desayuno. Mientras corro, veo a una pareja con un niño pequeño que caminaba alegremente de la mano de sus padres. Me paro y voy andando despacio.

Recuerdo que yo también era así. Era muy feliz y quería mucho a mi padre. Y a mi madre, claro. Hasta que aquel día…

Cuando tenía diez años, mi padre volvía de trabajar por la carretera, de noche. Él iba tranquilo, y en una curva otro coche se le echó encima. El culpable era un adolescente de dieciocho años, que triplicaba la tasa de alcoholemia. Aquel chico salió herido: una pierna rota.

Pero la carretera por la que cruzaban pasaba por encima de un barranco. El coche de mi padre cayó desde una altura de 40 metros. Murió en el acto, y se despeñó contra unas rocas. Tardaron 9 horas en encontrar el cuerpo, ya que en el primer impacto el coche se golpeó contra una pared, y mi padre salió despedido por la luna delantera, a pesar de que llevaba el cinturón puesto.

Aún por encima de aquel horroroso accidente, al chico sólo le cayeron seis años de cárcel por homicidio imprudente y por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Recuerdo perfectamente su cara. Mi madre tenía que ir al juicio, y yo me quedé en casa con mis tíos. Pero salí corriendo por la puerta en un descuido suyo. Corrí como nunca hacia el juzgado, con mis tíos detrás.

Cuando llegué, mi madre estaba a punto de entrar. De un furgón policial salió el chaval, sujetado por policías con pasamontañas.

Sin dudarlo, me colé entre la multitud que le abucheaba y me lancé encima suya. Llorando, le grité todo tipo de cosas a la vez que lo sujetaba fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa.

Mi madre y mis tíos estaban intentando separarme de él. Lograron alejarme, pero antes le di una patada en la mandíbula. Mis tíos me llevaron de allí entre manotazos y pataleos. Mi madre me echó un último vistazo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, grité algo que quedó grabado en la mente de todos los presentes, y que atormentaría para siempre al chico en sus peores pesadillas:

"¡MATASTE A MI PADRE!"

Aún hoy esa frase sigue retumbando en mi mente. Ese tipo salió de la cárcel hace dos años. Me juré a mí mismo que si me lo encontraba por la calle se iba a acordar de mí.

Desde entonces he cuidado mucho de mi madre, y ahora es feliz, aunque echa de menos a papá. Yo también lo añoro mucho…

_Pasé por aquel banco dónde tú y yo nos sentábamos_

_Estabas esperando impacientemente._

_Yo me acerqué corriendo a dar contigo ilusionado_

_Y me quedé parado cuando él fue a verte._

_Mis ojos no lo creían, ellos lo negaban_

_Estabas justo sentada encima de nuestros nombres._

_Lo besaste, y mi cara se puso más pálida, _

_Duele verte sola pero más con otro hombre._

Entre tanto pensamiento no me doy cuenta de que tú estás sentada en un banco en la acera de enfrente. Me fijo en ti, y parece que estás esperando algo o a alguien ansiosamente. No puedo reprimir una sonrisa y corro hacia ti. Justo cuando iba a pronunciar "hola", un chico con gafas de sol oscuras y con músculos bien trabajados se acerca a junto tuya y te saluda, sentándose a tu lado.

Me niego a creerlo. ¿Qué hace ese? Mis ojos se desorbitan cuando veo que te besa, y tú le correspondes. Le das un abrazo y luego os alejáis andando de la mano.

Empalidezco hasta quedarme blanco como la cal. Un coche me pita, y me doy cuenta de que estoy en medio de la carretera. Sin mirar al conductor, que supongo que me estará mirando mal; corro hacia el banco.

_Vi que te levantaste y agarraste su mano,_

_Te marchaste con él y yo me senté en el banco._

_Observé que mi nombre estaba tachado,_

_Lo único que nos unía ya ha sido borrado._

Me siento en él, y busco desesperadamente sobre donde tú estabas sentada unos nombres, los nuestros. Los habíamos escrito hace dos años como símbolo de nuestra amistad.

Al verlos, me encuentro con que el mío está tachado. Siento como se me para el corazón unos segundos. Agacho la cabeza y ahogo un grito de dolor. Sólo aquello era lo que quedaba de nuestra amistad.

Varias lágrimas caen sobre nuestros nombres. Dejo que mi llanto salga y exprese toda su angustia.

Se empieza a nublar el cielo y se escuchan truenos. Al instante empieza a llover, cada vez más fuerte. Mis lágrimas se funden con las gotas de agua que me empapan poco a poco. Alzo la cabeza al cielo y suelto un doloroso aullido que se superpone al ruido de la lluvia. Respiro entrecortadamente, y me levanto del banco. Más lágrimas aparecen en mi rostro.

_Vuelvo a casa con los ojos rallados,_

_Y mi madre me pregunta ¿hijo qué te ha pasado?_

_Yo sin remordimientos caigo en sus brazos y me dice_

_El amor es ciego, el final es triste._

Ando hacia casa mientras mil y un recuerdos nuestros pasan por mi mente. Uno de ellos es cuando nos conocimos bajo aquel árbol, al que llaman "El General", porque vela día y noche por las personas que ya no están aquí.

En un ataque de rabia golpeo el frío metal del poste de una señal. Me duele, pero no es nada comparado con el sentimiento de angustia y la desesperación de haber perdido a alguien. Frío como el gélido viento del ártico, punzante como una daga clavada en mi corazón.

Desearía volver atrás, decirte mis sentimientos. Sentir el calor de tenerte a mi lado, de la tranquilidad que me proporcionabas con tus dulces sonrisas.

Pero ya no hay remedio… no hay medicina para esto, no hay cura para mi amor, no hay solución para mi dolor.

Llego a casa con los ojos completamente rojos. Mi madre me ve y se acerca, preguntándome qué ha sucedido. De solo recordarlo me inundo en lágrimas de nuevo, y me lanzo en brazos de mi madre, llorando desconsoladamente. Hundo la cabeza en su hombro buscando cobijo.

Ella me abraza fuertemente y mientras me acaricia el cabello, susurra:

_El amor es ciego, el final es triste._

Noto como mi corazón se oprime y grito desesperadamente, queriendo despertar de esta pesadilla que me está destrozando sin compasión.

El amor es tan… bonito y doloroso…

Después de todo, nuestros sueños que nos ilusionan tanto son solo eso: sueños. Para algunos se hace realidad, para mí, la desgracia no había hecho más que comenzar.

_Y tú no sabes lo que yo siento por ti…_

_En mi ventana ya no se ve la luz,_

_El cielo está oscuro, y lloro_

_Porque no te encuentras aquí…_

**Tres años después…**

_Encerrado en casa, ya tres años pasan_

_Y me pongo a pensar que existía un lugar_

_Donde tú y yo nos conocimos, y en ese mismo instante_

_Salgo corriendo niña, queriendo encontrarte._

Ya han pasado tres años desde aquel suceso, y ahora tengo 21. Todo este tiempo he estado pensando en ti, Aoi…

Reparo en tu nombre y me acerco a la ventana, la misma de todos los días, de todas las semanas, de todos los años.

Tu nombre significa "azul". Hace tiempo que no veo el color del cielo. Sí que ha aparecido, pero no brilla por nadie. No brilla por ti. Permanece a la espera, aguardando tu regreso. Siempre de color azul negruzco, apagado. Te necesita para que le devuelvas la chispa de la vida.

Vida…

A mi mente viene "El General". Ahí fue donde nos conocimos hace cinco años. Se me ocurre una idea, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la esperanza renace en mi corazón. Con determinación, salgo de casa y corro hacia aquel lugar en el que empezó todo.

_Tus amigos me cuentan que estás en el hospital,_

_Que te encuentras triste bajo una enfermedad._

_Tu novio dejó cuando supo todo eso,_

_Porque él nunca te quiso, para él tú fuiste un juego._

_Corriendo fui al hospital a verte,_

_Y mientras iba lo vi a él con otra persona,_

_No era para siempre, tú a él ya no le importas,_

_Y vivir sin ti no sé si puedo soportarlo más._

Me encuentro con dos amigos, Kariya y Shinsuke. Me preguntan qué si me he enterado. Confuso, les pregunto qué ha pasado. Me dicen que estás hospitalizada por culpa de una enfermedad. Tu estado no es bueno y cada día empeoras anímicamente.

Aprieto los puños, frustrado. Les doy las gracias y corro hacia el hospital.

Lo que no sabía, es que era la última vez que los vería…

Cuando estoy llegando veo a tu ex-novio con otra chica. Está muy sonriente. La ira se acumula en mí. Le observo con profundo desprecio, pero me centro en mi máxima prioridad:

Tú.

Te quiero sobre todas las cosas, y no voy a abandonarte en este momento. Jamás.

_Llego y te veo acostada en la habitación,_

_Mi cuerpo no lo evita, va corriendo a tu lado._

Llego sin aliento al hospital, pero eso no me va a detener. Pregunto a una enfermera por tu habitación. Es la 325.

Cojo el ascensor y presiono el botón de la segunda planta. Las puertas se cierran, y mi nerviosísimo crece por momentos. ¿Y si es grave? ¿Y si no hay remedio? No quiero que te pase nada. Deseo con todo mi corazón que te pongas bien.

Se detiene el trayecto. Salgo con paso apurado, pero no veo el momento de llegar a tu cuarto: se me está haciendo eterno.

Cuando llego, agarro firmemente la manija de la puerta y entro. En la habitación solo estás tú, conectada a varios aparatos.

Inmediatamente me lanzo a tu lado. Te observo atentamente y me doy cuenta de que estás durmiendo. Miro el objeto que se encarga de medir tus pulsaciones. No son del todo buenas, aunque no pareces tener riesgo.

Pero mi tormento no hace más que continuar.

Al lado de la cama hay una mesita de noche. Encima hay un pequeño neceser que supongo que es tuyo. Hay un cajón entreabierto, en el que hay unos folios y un bolígrafo de tinta negra.

Lo que me llama especialmente la atención es un papel doblado varias veces. Lo tomo entre mis manos y siento desfallecer al leer su contenido.

_Miro en un cajón y veo en un papel guardado,_

_Que sólo vivirías si alguien dona un corazón._

Me fallan las piernas y me dejo caer en la cama de al lado, incapaz de mantenerme en pie. Tardo unos minutos en reaccionar. Soy incapaz de pensar nada ahora mismo.

Necesitas un trasplante urgente de corazón.

No puede ser. ¿Por qué tú? Nadie merece sufrir de esta manera. Me tiemblan las manos. Una idea pasa por mi cabeza, y me hundo en mis pensamientos, recordando el tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

_Mirando al cielo pido a mi madre perdón,_

_Ella murió hace un año y no pude decirle adiós._

_Ya no me queda nada solamente tú pero,_

_Sé que sólo yo soy tu única salvación._

Mientras dejo vagar mi mente, me acuerdo de mi madre. Una aguda punzada de dolor se clava en mi corazón. Mi madre murió el año pasado, por causa de un cáncer.

Ella no me dijo nada.

Un día salí a comprar el pan para acompañar con la comida. Me pareció notar que estaba rara, e insistí un buen rato preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Me decía que no le ocurría nada, que eran imaginaciones mías, y me apremió para que fuera a la panadería antes de que cerrara.

Al volver saludé para que supiera que había regresado. No escuché respuesta. Me dirigí a la cocina.

Me horroricé cuando vi a mi madre tendida en el suelo. Me acerqué corriendo, y cuando le toqué la mejilla la noté gélida. Le busqué el pulso, y casi me desmorono cuando no se lo encontré.

Comencé a sollozar desconsoladamente, preguntándome que había pasado. Llamé a la policía, que llegó rápidamente acompañada por una UVI móvil. Ellos me confirmaron lo peor.

Estaba muerta.

Mi mundo estalló en mil pedazos al oír aquellas palabras. Dos desgracias en apenas dos años. Tuvieron que hospitalizarme por una crisis de ansiedad.

Mi madre, mi padre… sólo me quedas tú, y no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a ellos.

Ya me he decidido: yo soy donante de órganos.

Daré mi vida por ti. Quiero que te trasplanten mi corazón.

_Reflexiono mientras escribo en un papel_

_Todo lo que ha ocurrido, todo el mal que yo pasé._

_Lo guardo en una carta, para que lo leas,_

_Ya llega la hora, el final se acerca._

Tomo un papel y el bolígrafo que saco del cajón. Escribo todo lo que siento por ti, y todo lo que me ha ocurrido en estos tres años.

Al terminar, lo doblo cuidadosamente. Hago un sobre improvisado con otra hoja, y coloco la nota dentro. En el reverso escribo tu nombre, y por delante pongo el mío. La guardo en el bolsillo para dejártela más tarde.

Me acuclillo enfrente de ti, y tras unos instantes de vacilación deposito un beso en tus labios. "Pronto estarás bien", te susurro. Con una triste sonrisa te lanzo un último vistazo, y salgo por la puerta en dirección a recepción.

Se acerca mi final.

Vuelvo a tomar el ascensor, y mientras bajo me centro en lo que tengo que hacer ahora. Sé que es ilegal, pues un trasplante de ese calibre sólo se hace cuando el donador está muerto.

Pero no hay tiempo. Pienso encontrar a un cirujano dispuesto a hacer la operación.

Me planto enfrente al mostrador, y le comunico a la chica que quiero donar un órgano. Me pide mi DNI. Comprueba en el ordenador, y me pregunta que voy donar.

Entonces le digo que quiero donar mi corazón.

Todas las personas presentes parecen haberme oído, porque han enmudecido de golpe, y algunos dejan escapar una exclamación de horror.

No me dejo intimidar y mantengo mi postura. La enfermera me dice que eso es imposible, pero antes de que siga hablando le grito que ahora mismo hay una persona muriéndose a la que amo demasiado como para permitir que le pase nada.

Eso conmueve a los pacientes, pero claro, la enfermera no va a ceder, ya que todos los presentes saben que un corazón solo se puede trasplantar cuando el donador está muerto.

Entre tanto alboroto, sale el director del hospital, que ha escuchado toda la conversación, y me observa fríamente.

Le sostengo la mirada sin dejarme amedrentar.

Todo se ha quedado en silencio. Tan solo se oye el tic-tac de las manecillas del reloj que cuelga de la pared. Al pasar por las en punto, el hombre me habla.

"Tienes agallas", me dice.

Arqueo una ceja, confundido. Me lleva a su despacho y cierra con llave. Una vez seguro de que no nos escucha nadie, me pregunta si estoy dispuesto a hacer la operación. Asiento con energía, con ojos centelleantes. Me dice que él me operará. El director se pone recto y sonríe con audacia. "La cárcel no se puede comparar con el deseo de un joven de salvar a su amor". Esas palabras hacen que me sorprenda.

Me cuenta que él también perdió a la chica que amaba por culpa de la misma enfermedad que tú tienes y estás sufriendo tanto. Aquella vez se juró a sí mismo que jamás permitiría que alguien más viviese su misma agonía.

Me tiende una mano. La miro, y luego a él. Sonrío, y se la estrecho con fuerza.

De otra puerta en la que antes no había reparado salen varios cirujanos más. Deben de ser compañeros suyos, y él mismo se ofrece a explicarme que ellos también están dispuestos a operarme. Me informa que la operación comenzará de inmediato, pues creen que tu vida se apagará antes de esta noche.

Pregunto por los chequeos médicos que se me harían tras quitarme el órgano. El hombre sacude la cabeza, alegando que confía en su experiencia, y no duda en que mi corazón será compatible.

Me llevan a tu habitación y una vez allí me ordenan que me acueste en la cama contigua a la tuya. Antes de nada, cambio mi ropa por la túnica azul del hospital.

Me enchufan a la máquina que marca mis latidos y me pinchan una aguja de considerable tamaño en la muñeca. Controlan mi presión sanguínea y sabe Dios qué otras cosas más.

Me dicen que en unos minutos empezará la operación. Apagan las luces para que pueda descansar un rato.

Tsk, que ironía.

Entrecierro un poco los ojos. Tal vez, si te hubiese dicho antes mis sentimientos esta enfermedad no habría tenido lugar. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, no hubiera pasado nada. Desconozco cuál ha sido la causa, ni lo sé, ni me importa ahora.

Que vuelvas a sonreír como solo tú sabes.

Que vuelvas a observar intensamente al mundo.

Que vuelvas a sentir el roce de los labios de alguien que te ame de verdad cuando yo ya no esté.

Que vuelvas a hacer crecer las flores en primavera solo con tu presencia.

Que vuelvas a disfrutar como cuando estábamos juntos.

Que vuelvas a redescubrir el mundo con la suavidad de tus manos.

Que vuelvas a sentirte amada incondicionalmente por alguien.

Que vuelvas a hablar con la delicadeza de una mariposa.

Que vuelvas a ser capaz de animar a alguien con unas pocas palabras que únicamente tú sabes pronunciar.

Que vuelvas a hacer las locuras que solo podían ser ingeniadas por ti.

Que vuelvas a sentir el calor y la protección de un auténtico abrazo.

Que vuelvas a acariciar las nubes para que salga el sol.

Que vuelvas a hablar con palabras suaves capaces de calmar todas las tempestades.

Que vuelvas a reír con la alegría de un niño.

Que vuelvas a observar a alguien a los ojos y se pierda en tu mirada.

15 razones. 15 fue a la edad a la que nos conocimos. 15 es el día de hoy.

15 minutos de espera que acaban de finalizar.

_Tú y yo, que estamos encerrados en _

_Una misma habitación,_

_Se encienden las luces y te miro a ti:_

_Es mi manera de decirte adiós._

Se acaban de encender las luces. El director se acerca a mí, y otro compañero a junto de ti. Nos desconectan de todos los aparatos.

Antes de que nos lleven, le pido al director que me deje poner la carta en tu neceser. Asiente, conforme, y me acerca hasta la mesilla de noche. La deposito con cuidado, para que la leas cuando todo esto termine.

Mueven las camillas y las transportan al quirófano. Mientras vamos por el pasillo te observo con una mezcla de cariño y dolor. S mi último adiós antes de irme.

_No olvides que, estará dentro de ti_

_El corazón que tú partiste._

_Ahora tengo presentes aquellas palabras:_

_El amor es ciego, el final es triste._

_Cojo la carta en la que te escribí_

_Lo que por ti siento, desde que te fuiste…_

_La pongo en tus cosas antes de irme,_

_Se acabó mi tiempo, este no es mi lugar…_

Entramos en la sala y nos tumban a cada uno en una mesa de operaciones. Luego las juntas para poder llevar a cabo el trasplante. Nos vuelven a conectar a diferentes máquinas. Los cirujanos se ponen los guantes.

Nos ponen una especie de mascarilla conectada a un tubo: es para adormecernos.

Empiezo a notar cómo me pesan los párpados. El cirujano jefe, que es el director del hospital, me asiente con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Giro la cabeza hacia ti. Comienzo a ver borroso, pero no es por la anestesia. Varias lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas. Te sonrío, y vuelvo a poner la cabeza en posición vertical. Todo se empieza a volver negro poco a poco. Lo último que pienso es aquello que me dijo mi madre cuando me derrumbé en sus brazos:

_El amor es ciego, el final es triste._

_Y en la carta ponía:_

"_Para que tú vivieras, alguien tenía que morir._

_Prefería estar en el cielo que aquí, y estar sin ti._

_Te cuidaré siempre, y prometo esperarte allí, _

_En el lugar dónde empezó todo."_

* * *

Aoi leyó la carta entre lágrimas. Sus padres agacharon la cabeza. No se podía creer que Tenma hubiera dado la vida por ella. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, tal vez esto no habría pasado. O sí.

Pero ya nunca lo sabrá. Él la estará esperando en "El General", aquel árbol dónde se conocieron.

Hizo acopio de fuerzas para leer la última frase. Pero al leerla, sollozó desconsoladamente, lamentándose por todo, una y otra vez…

"_Nunca estarás sola… mi corazón, estará dentro de ti"._

* * *

**¡Hola! No, no estoy muerta ¬¬ Sé que llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, sobre todo mi historia principal, y os pido disculpas, de verdad. Llevo casi un año con mi portátil estropeado y aún no me lo han devuelto, y allí estaba el capítulo 5. He comenzado a reescribirlo desde el portátil en el que estoy ahora, que aunque no es mío lo puedo utilizar por las tardes. Al menos, tengo el capítulo escrito en una libreta, la misma en la que está escrita este one-shot.**

**Sé que es muy trágico… Después de escuchar la canción de "Puro Amor", de Young Killer y X.r.i.s. me decidí a hacer esta historia. Sin más me despido hasta dentro de poco, tengo exámenes pronto pero haré lo que pueda. Que decís, ¿me merezco reviews?**


End file.
